Zhang Ji (Other)
Zhang Ji is an officer under Dong Zhuo and Zhang Xiu's uncle. He specifically served under Niu Fu, Dong Zhuo's son-in-law, during his service. After his master's death, he and other generals retook Changan from Wang Yun and Lu Bu. When Cao Cao attempted to take his wife as his mistress after Zhang Ji's death, it led to the ambush at Wan Castle. Role in Games In Dynasty Warriors 3, he normally serves within Dong Zhuo's army. However, if Zhang Liao is a part of the Allied Forces, Zhang Ji will take his place as one of Lu Bu's lieutenants at Hu Lao Gate to attack Yuan Shu. Historical Information Zhang Ji was born at Wuwei Commandary, Zuli (approximately modern day Wuwei, Gansu). His younger sister was known as Zhang Miji and he was Zhang Xiu's uncle. His wife was known as Lady Zuo. He first served as a captain in Dong Zhuo's army until he was ordered to serve under Niu Fu in the year 192. He was stationed near Li Jue and Guo Si, and he subsequently performed the same tasks as them. At Niu Fu's command, Zhang Ji joined the two aforementioned officers in murdering, plundering, and kidnapping the populace Yanzhou and Yuzhou. After Dong Zhuo and Niu Fu's deaths, he and other retainers thought to return to Changan. They were dismayed by rumors of Shaanxi being ravaged by people from Western Liangzhou. Before they decided to return to their homes, Zhang Ji and other officers were convinced by Jia Xu to avenge their lords' deaths for their own benefits. Zhang Ji then joined them to retake Changan. After Wang Yun's death, Zhang Ji was given the titles General of Zhendong and Marquess of Pingyang. Leaving the control of power in Li Jue and Guo Si's hands, Zhang Ji then stationed himself at Hongnong to repel external forces and kept an eye on the Shannan region. Time passed, and the two generals started a civil war with themselves at Changan. Li Jue had imprisoned the emperor and Guo Si had held the ministers captive. Sometime during June, after much bloodshed between both sides, Zhang Ji returned to Changan and mediated peace between Li Jue and Guo Si. When the emperor wanted to return to Luoyang a month later, Zhang Ji received the seal of General of Fast Cavalry. He then returned to his former post at Hongnong. For one reason or another, he began to distrust Yang Feng and decided to help Li Jue and Guo Si recapture the emperor. Losing their fight against Yang Feng, Zhang Ji was forced to banditry. In 196, after Cao Cao gained permission to move the capital, Zhang Ji was on the brink of starvation. He tried to attack Rancheng at Nanyang Commandery to plunder it for food. During the conflict, he was killed by an arrow. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In Romance of the Three Kingdoms Zhang Ji is one of the retainers who fought at Hulao Pass. He continues to join the effort to recapture Changan after Dong Zhuo's death. When Li Jue and Guo Si thought to kill the emperor, he and Fan Chou dissuaded them from their brash decision to instead use the emperor as their puppet in the imperial court. Zhang Ji later helps them repel Ma Teng and Han Sui's armies. Zhang Ji's activities continue to be the same until the emperor escaped their grasp. Instead of struggling against Yang Feng, the rebels were stopped by Cao Cao's army. Zhang Ji thought it was a fool-hearty idea to attack Cao Cao, but Li Jue and Guo Si thought otherwise. After their swift defeat, Zhang Ji thought to gamble his luck for the emperor but his supplies were low. To replenish them, he ordered an attack on Liu Biao. He was killed by an arrow, and his subordinates scattered to serve different warlords. Category:Dynasty Warriors Character stubs Category:Other non-playable characters